In the Motherbase: Stuck Inside
by Micki Ash
Summary: [MGSV:TPP] Oneshot Comment s'occuper lorsqu'on est un groupe coincé à l'intérieur d'une pièce par une violente tempête? Le diable c'est l'ennui, après tout, et pour l'éviter, les Diamond Dogs se lancent dans un petit concours d'imitation improvisé. Léger Snake/Kaz.


« Oh, je sais ! Une chèvre ? »

Un grand « OUI » s'évanouissant dans un hurlement de rire de la salle.

« T'appelles ça une _chèvre_? »

« Elle a bouffé quoi, ta chèvre ?! »

« Je cherchais un nom de dinosaure, moi ! »

On rit encore un peu de l'imitation pitoyable de chèvre qui venait d'être faite, puis c'est au tour de quelqu'un d'autre de s'essayer à l'exercice. Dehors, le vent, la pluie, la mer elle-même semblait balayer impitoyablement et sans relâche la base mère, se fracassant avec un bruit d'enfer contre les murs et les portes.

« Je plains les quelques pauvres pommes qui sont dehors à faire des rondes. »

« Tu m'étonnes, je suis bien content que ce soit pas mon tour, ce soir. On est mieux à l'intérieur. »

« C'est quand même con, merde… La base entière est comme mise en stase depuis le début de la tempête… »

« En même temps, tu veux qu'on fasse quoi par un temps pareil, mis à part jouer aux devinettes ? »

Haussements d'épaules.

« Ben ouais, exactement, on n'a rien d'autre à faire, de toute manière. Et arrête de te plaindre, si on t'entend, Miller est capable de t'envoyer dehors. »

Le vague grondement du tonnerre dehors, le ruissellement de la pluie, qui devaient faire un sacré vacarme dehors, étaient assourdis par les épaisses parois de métal de la salle, et étouffés par la musique entrainant que quelqu'un avait mis en fond sonore. A ça se mêlait les discussions de la trentaine de personnes présentes. Chacun s'était plus ou moins réfugié où il l'avait pu lorsque la situation avait commencé à devenir dangereuse, désertant tout le premier niveau de la base pour se mettre à l'abri des éléments, mis à part l'équipe de sécurité et les quelques courageux qui continuaient leurs rondes en hauteur. Le temps était tel que les Diamond Dogs comptaient déjà un nombre non négligeable de blessures mineures diverses, de la simple foulure à la fracture.

« Mention spéciale au seul type qui a réussi à s'ouvrir le crâne en glissant dans les escaliers. », pensa Miller avec amertume.

La voix grave du Boss passa par-dessus les discussions pour réagir à une imitation :

« DD ? »

Les acclamations et les rires arrachèrent un demi-sourire à Miller. Au moins, ils étaient au chaud, et rien de trop grave ne s'était produit. Ses épaules se détendirent lentement et il fixa son regard sur le large dos de Snake, que des soldats commencèrent à interpeler.

« Boss, Boss, c'est votre tour ! »

« Faites-nous un truc, Boss ! »

Snake pointa un doigt vers son propre visage, puis se leva pour se mettre face au groupe. Les applaudissements retombèrent aussitôt, la salle retenant son souffle. Il sembla réfléchir un bon moment et après avoir effacé un sourire amusé de son visage lâcha d'un ton totalement neutre :

« Moo. »

« Sahelanthropus. »

Miller avait répondu quasiment immédiatement, et faisait tout son possible pour s'empêcher de rire. Snake lui répondit par deux grands éclats de rire rauques, et valida en hochant la tête, incapable de parler par-dessus l'hilarité générale qui s'était emparée de la pièce. Il s'approcha de Miller et lui murmura à l'oreille :

« Bien joué. »

« Facile », commenta Miller en retour avec un sourire en coin et un haussement de sourcil. « C'est mon tour, j'imagine ? »

Le silence retomba, plus tendu qu'auparavant. Miller se racla légèrement la gorge, et commença avec un sourire mesquin qu'il avait du mal à dissimuler :

« J'ai toujours pensé que DD était mignon… »

Il laissa un temps.

« Mais je pense que nous devons tous nous avouer que… »

Une deuxième pause, accompagnée de quelques rires.

« Il lui manque totalement la puissance, la grâce… »

Au fur et à mesure de son imitation, de plus en plus de rires s'élevaient de la salle.

« La noblesse de- »

« L'ocelot ! », compléta la salle dans un grand cri collectif.

Ocelot leva une main pour esquisser une légère révérence avec un grand sourire, et on applaudit Miller qui se retourna vers sa tasse avec un petit geste humble de la main. En réponse à l'ambiance de la salle, Ocelot se leva et, après un petit salut à Miller, commença, mimant le ton colérique de ce dernier :

« Boss ! »

Aussitôt la moitié de la salle piqua du nez dans sa tasse pour éviter de rire.

« Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! »

Une série de petits rires étranglés parsemèrent la salle, coupée par un claquement de langue de Miller. Ocelot esquissa une moue comique et fit signe qu'il allait s'arrêter là, et retourna s'asseoir en serrant quelques mains au passage. Le jeu reprit plus calmement. Emmerich, lui aussi coincé dans cette salle, tenta deux ou trois imitations d'animaux désastreuses, sauf pour celle de la vache, très réussie, qui lui valut un cours instant de gloire, aussitôt raflé par le Boss qui se lança dans une imitation muette de Quiet. La performance méritait amplement le tonnerre d'applaudissement qui accueillit Ocelot lorsqu'il donna la bonne réponse, puis pointa Quiet elle-même du doigt en lui proposant d'imiter quelqu'un à son tour. Et elle s'exécuta. Miller lui-même eut du mal à retenir un sourire, malgré la vexation qu'il ressentait toujours, lorsqu'elle se mit à imiter avec une précision qui forçait le respect les poses grandiloquentes d'Ocelot, qui l'applaudit de bon cœur en riant. L'atmosphère se calma petit à petit, les devinettes laissant place aux discussions. Miller se replongea dans sa tasse, dos à la salle, jusqu'à ce que Snake vienne se glisser à côté de lui, suffisamment près pour que leurs épaules soient en constant contact. Il y eut un moment de silence, puis Snake pencha légèrement la tête pour se rapprocher de son oreille. Miller fléchit le cou en sentant son souffle sur sa peau.

« Tu devrais faire des imitations plus souvent, Kaz. Ça te réussit. »

Il lui répondit d'un sourire et tourna la tête vers lui, profitant du brouhaha général pour frotter doucement le bout de leurs nez ensemble.

« Tu n'étais pas trop mauvais non plus. »

Le bras valide de Snake passa autour de ses épaules.

La tempête au-dehors pouvait bien continuer à faire rage.

Ils entrechoquèrent leurs tasses en partageant un sourire de connivence, et Miller se cala plus profondément dans le creux du bras de Snake.

L'homme résistait aux tempêtes depuis des millénaires. Celle-ci n'allait rien changer.

Aucune tempête n'allait jamais rien changer.

L'homme le faisait très bien lui-même.


End file.
